


Carmenita

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, mexican mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After being murdered by the person she trust, Carmenita becomes a vengeful spirit until she meets a little girl who helps her put to rest.





	1. Chapter 1

In the deepest of San Maripilar lived magical beings since ghosts, mermaids, zombies and skeletons.

She wears a white dress. Her skin was an olive tone and her black hair was long. 

Carmenita watched, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw it was a boy.

He had brown hair with a newsboy cap and wore a business suit. 

“You’re just a clumsy boy.” She observed.

“And just you’re a creepy girl.” He replied back evenly.

Carmenita said, “What’s your name?”

The boy seemed reluctant to say anything, he bit the corner of his lower lip. “Juan Diego.”

The girl and the boy came to a small lake in the center of the forest, both spoke of what they’ve been doing in all the time that had been missed. Juan Diego shared some rum he had bought. Carmenita drank nearly half bottle until she fell asleep and her eyes closed.

Juan Diego watched his friend fall to the ground. The boy pulled of his suit a small dagger that he had brought hidden.

He looked at Carmenita. She was still asleep, drugged by the sleep medication that Juan Diego put into the drink.

After all Carmenita had wished luck and Juan Diego was so close to achieving it. Juan Diego threw away the dagger, the object fell into the lake, disappearing into the depths. He had a better idea.

He have a better plan.

He would kill Carmenita and steals all her jewelry.

Juan Diego run away from the forest right at the moment.

Carmenita woke with a sharp pain in her chest. A hand went to her back and she realized that she's a ghost.

Juan Diego had drugged her.

Juan Diego had killed her.

Juan Diego had betrayed her.

Carmenita felt a drop of water falling down her face.

A scream of rage and anger traveled every corner of San Maripilar and perhaps into Miracle City.

"Will you marry me"

"Yes i will marry you"

Juan Diego couldn’t help but smile with happiness.

Carmenita walked away from the forest. The pain in her back hindered him from being able to walk properly. With her powers, she transformed a piece of branch into a black cane that would serve as a support until she managed to recover from the pain.

She had lost her jewelry, her heart. Why had Juan Diego had betrayed her? 

Carmenita found an old building in ruins. He would rest a moment; It wasn’t yet time to return to San Maripilar. First she had to find out why she had been betrayed.

“Gotcha!” Carmenita heard the voice of a human and a dog barking. She came and watched the scene. In the field was a farmer and his dog, they had caught a crow, cornering it. The dog approached it with intent to destroy it.

Carmenita watched impassively at the scene, when she suddenly came up with a fun idea and could take advantage of the situation.

She whispered and green fire appeared in her hand and slid the crow, wrapping it in the harmless fire.

The crow's feathers was slowly disappearing, the dark purple armor transforming into pale flesh, while black hair grew from the now human head as the crow's feet was changed into a pair of legs. The farmer, at the transformation of the crow, ran away the field screaming about witches. Carmenita approached the now human, appraising her. She was a woman who appeared to be her age, perhaps a few years younger than her. Carmenita snapped her fingers and a black dress covered her nakedness form. Carmenita helped the girl off the ground, watching as she held herself unsteadily up.

“What did you do to my beautiful feathers?” The girl snapped, her disagreement at being turned human. beyond apparent.

“I saved your life, don’t be ungrateful.” Carmenita walked away from the girl. “Besides your feathers are still there, don’t be a reina del drama.”

“Carmenita.” Carmenita smiled at the girl’s attitude, “Do you have a name?”

“Zoe.”


	2. It's a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl have been born and a curse is put on her.

A woman was pregnant.

It was a normal morning when a baby was born. The maids and midwife ran through the corridors carrying clean sheets, chattering loudly and excitedly, not noticing the crow flying on the window.

Everyone in Miracle City were invited to the presentation of a girl, bringing trinkets for the little baby.

The three ghosts approached cribs, their shadows covering a little baby, making the infant lift her face to see the ghosts. Unlike other children, she didn’t cower in fear and cry but instead, the baby girl smiled at such curious creatures.

The doors and windows of the great hall of the palace were opened suddenly, the wind that suddenly lashed in went through each of the guests causing them thousands of chills to roam their bodies.

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed throughout the place and a shadow appeared among the guests, hands shielding faces as they tried to see who had entered.

A woman screamed when something black came flying past her. Behind the crow, the owner appeared.

Terror and desperation showed in Juan Diego’s face at seeing her.

The mexican girl he remembered, was nowhere to be seen, all he saw was black – A pitch black mourning.

The dress was completely black with a white collar and cuffs. The only thing that remained the same was the black of her hair and brown eyes. He was terrified. He was terrified of Carmenita.

“Well, well.” The calm voice made several of those present recede from their place. “What an interesting meeting we have here.” 

“You’re not welcome here.” 

The brown eyes dropped to the ground and her lips let out a cynical laugh that he had never heard in his life from her. Those eyes turned to him, “Oh, dear. What an uncomfortable situation.”

“Have we offended you?” Emiliano spoke showing a bit of respect and fear in his voice.

Carmela nodded expect for Juan Diego and his wife.

Carmenita looked at the human man, her hatred only growing at the sight of the feeble creature. “No, nothing like that.” The ghost walked closer to the crib. “And to prove I hold no hard feelings, I’ll give a gift. For the new monarch.”

It was then that she was in front of the most strange and curious thing she had met in her long life. Carmenita couldn’t tell if it was from fear or curiosity, perhaps both. The girl looked more like her mother. The baby girl had bright blue hair, blue eyes and rosy cheeks. 

She had the perfect gift.

Carmenita stood in front of the cradle of the princess. “Listen well all of you. The princess will grow up endowed with grace and beauty. All who know her, will love her.”

“My daughter will appreciate such a beautiful gift.”


End file.
